A Sexy Pokemorph Adventure! (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Evan and Melissa are two siblings who have decided they are strong enough to try and beat the 18 gyms of the region. This is a region where humans don't exist and only half-human half-pokemon creatures do. However, they still have normal gyms and stuff. WARNING Lemons and Incest. Co-op with Lyrastella
1. Chapter 1

**The Really Real Bob: Hey guys! Yeah yeah I know, another story. Well in short, this is an announcement. Razorback Cheshire and I have stopped writing together, yes, this means most my stories are unwritten now, I will see about remaking or continuing them, so if you want to check on your favorite one, please tell me. Otherwise, we have this story, which was quite inspired by the similar ones of The Flying Fishy.**

 **Lyrastella: Hey there, I'm gonna be helping with this story starting next chapter. So don't blame me for the editing of this chapter! Have fun! :)**

Today was Evan's sixteenth birthday, he was finishing up his packing for his trip. Evan was a houndoom in a world of half Pokémon half people called pokemorphs, and stronger pokemorphs would go through and fight every gym leader much like humans.

Evan was a tall and skinny teen, as expected for a houndoom, his black hair hung straight to his hips with horns poking out. He had decided that he would go through his set of eighteen gyms when he felt he was ready, and with all the training he had done over the past year, he had decided that on his sixteenth birthday he would set out.

Evan was just now finishing packing his bag of clothes and supplies and stuff when he heard his bedroom door open, turning around he saw a shorter figure with long salmon colored hair and blue eyes. "I'm ready bro!" She says. This was Evan's fourteen year old sister, an inkay named Melissa.

Evan raises an eyebrow at her, "Since when are you coming?"

"Uh, since now! Come on, you know you'll miss me, so why not bring me!" Melissa giggles.

Evan rolls his eyes with a chuckle, honestly half expecting this, "Is mom okay with this?"

"Errr…." Melissa says nervously, "She probably is!"

Evan slings his bag on his back and gives his little sister a nuzzle on the head, "Alright, I'll let you come, just try not and get hurt." Melissa smiles and nods eagerly, "Come on, let's go say goodbye to mom."

The siblings walk downstairs to find their mother in a surprisingly normal situation, the mandibuzz woman was stark naked laying on the couch with a liepard eating her out. This liepard was not part human and was known as a feral, she was just a pure liepard. She was the family pet and it always seemed like she was in heat.

The siblings also knew they had different fathers, just like normal siblings here. Most times mothers didn't have a clear picture on who the father was and they really didn't care. Children tended to have the same type as their parents, meaning that Evan's father was most certainly a fire type and Melissa's was a psychic. However this rule doesn't always apply, such as single typed pokemon.

"Mommy!" Melissa skips up to her, "Can I go with Evan? I promise he'll keep me safe!"

Their mother shakes her head, giving off a slight moan from her pet's work. "How did I know you'd ask that?"

"So that's a yes?" Melissa's eyes light up.

"Under one condition, show me a nice goodbye." The younger mom says, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Melissa looks at Evan, who simply shrugs, "Guess we don't have a choice, not that I mind." The siblings laugh to each other before stripping and taking their favorites places on their mom. Melissa sat on her face while Evan moved Liepard to get in her pussy. As Melissa sat, she squeezed her mom's tits as she grinded her slit into her mom's face, moaning as she was skillfully eaten out.

"Oh mommy!" Melissa moans, squeezing her tits tighter as her tongue went inside of her, "Yes!" She gasps as her mom's face was coated in a layer of her juices.

Meanwhile, Evan had taken to fucking his mom at a steady pace, his slightly more than a foot long length easily slipping in and out of her, seeing his little sister cum all over their mom only made him go faster. Evan thrust in, her walls clamping his cock, as he reached her hips Melissa leaned in to kiss Evan. The two dance their tongues about as Evan shoots seed into his mom.

They break the kiss, both panting a little, "Time for her to cum?" Melissa asks.

"Yup." The siblings go to their plan, each taking one of their mother's large breasts into their mouth and both reached a hand to her lower regions. Melissa took her pussy this time, fingering and tickling her clit as Evan played with her ass.

"MM yeah! Suck me like you did when….ahh!" She cums all over Melissa's hand.

"Mmmm." Melissa says, sticking her soaked fingers in her mouth, "Tastes great." She says as she lets Evan have a turn sucking on her fingers.

"Well you two have fun and be safe!" Their mom says, hugging them both in a well...probably vulture hug given her species.

"Don't worry, we will." Evan says, standing up and getting dressed, along with Melissa. "Bye, love you mom.

"Me too!" Melissa comments.

"I love you both two, bye!" Their mom says, honestly being way less emotional than she should be. The siblings head out the front door to the first decision of their life. Should they head south to the ocean or north to the forests?

 **Lyrastella: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy a lot more! Until the next time!**

 **The Really Real Bob: And for the OC form! Anyway, I would like to say if you submitted OCs to other stories, you may edit and transfer them here, especially if they are from PMD. Also, we LOVE families or siblings or parent and child combos. The OC form is on my profile page, I figured out you can copy and paste from the profile on any device so I though that's be better.**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT! At certain points of this story we will offer a choice, there will be a corresponding poll on my profile page for each one so please vote!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Really Real Bob: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!**

 **Lyrastella: Hey guys, it's time for the new chapter!**

Evan and Melissa had just left their town to arrive onto the beach route. This route was really quite an oddity, it wasn't like a normal beach, it was more like a land bridge to another island. There was water on both sides of it, which Evan wasn't fully comfortable with.

"Ugh, why this route? So many water types…" Evan complained, he was dressed in nothing other than some black trunks.

Melissa simply skips down the sides in nothing but a green bikini, "Come on! It's fun!" The inkay girl giggles.

The two were not far along the path at all when they heard something. It was pretty high pitched screaming coming from the ocean. Looking over the siblings discover the root of the sound. It was a feral tentacruel holding a girl in it's, well, tentacles. The girl was being held by it, looking it it was about to rape her. She was white skinned with long green hair, it was immediately obvious she was a gardevoir.

"Evan, save her!" Melissa says to her brother in a frantic fashion, she looks at the houndoom for about ten seconds before muttering, "Of course...you can't swim, fine I'll do it." She says, jumping into the water and quickly swimming out to the girl. "Get off her you tentacle monster!" Melissa says, jumping out of the water and charging Psychic….but the tentacruel grabs her mid air and throws the gardevoir back to the beach.

Melissa looks the tentacruel in the eyes, "I'm gonna get raped now, aren't I?" She says calmly, the tentacruel nods in agreement. "Can you try and make this enjoyable for me?" The tentacruel now shakes its head, causing Melissa to roll her eyes. Immediately after this it fully wraps its tentacles around Mellisa's arms and legs, locking them to its will, its next tentacle goes across her head, it forces her mouth open and covers it with a slimy tentacle. Melissa, deciding to play along, screams into the tentacle, the sound being muffled by it.

The pokemon smirks with its eyes before using two tentacles to move Melissa's panties down her legs without taking them off fully. It moves its main body close before taking a soft lick. The girl moans at the touch. The tentacruel quickly picks up its pace, shoving a tentacle up her butt hole and its tongue up her pussy, she was quickly moaning and screaming into its moist tentacle.

He stops licking sooner than later, quickly replacing its tongue with a tentacle. It moves up, moving her top off her small breasts to lick at a nipple while a tentacle squeezed the other breast. It adds a second tentacle to her pussy, desperately wanting her to cum as her moans and screams turned it on more.

Before too long, it felt a warm fluid drip down its tentacles as she came, moving its face down it quickly laps up any that remains before throwing her back to the beach and retreating to the ocean.

"Oww, it didn't have to throw me." Melissa pouts, standing up and quickly adjusting her bikini to fit her again.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" The gardevoir from earlier franticly said, hugging Melissa from the side, her massive E cup breasts squeezing her arm. "I almost drowned!"

"You mean raped?" Evan says, having witnessed the whole ordeal.

The gardevoir giggles, "No, that would have been fun if it wasn't under water, but I could have drowned!" The gardevoir quickly begins kissing all over Melissa's cheek. Melissa simply takes this awkwardly for about a minute for the gardevoir stops suddenly and gets off, curling into a ball, "Oh my Arceus I am so sorry…" She then squeaked.

"Uh….it's okay…" Melissa replies.

The gardevoir gets up again, standing right up to Melissa, "So what's your name?~"

Melissa smiles, "I'm Melissa, and you are?"

"I'm Selina...so I was thinking, what if I were to repay you for that save?"

"Nah it's okay."

Selina licks her lips quickly, "Well can I please just fuck you? You're so cute!"

Melissa smiles, "Well, I do have time, mind if me and her have time time Evs?" Evan simply shrugs, quickly looking around for his own partner, and finding a feral vaporeon nearby he goes to fuck.

Selina was quickly over Melissa, kissing her as Melissa's hands groped her plump ass. It wasn't long before Selina made the first move, opening her lips enough to lick the outside of Melissa's. She let her enter, however she wasn't one to let her explore first. The two battled tongue, they wrapped around each others lick serpents before the evolved gardevoir broke through, licking every inch of her mouth.

Melissa was happy that she lost the tongue war, because this gave her time to untie the gardevoir's top without her easily noticing. She continued to do this with her bottoms, which was somewhat hilarious as they weren't even string.

The kiss was broken, a line of saliva still between them. This was also broken when Melissa quickly smiled and held up two pairs of tops and bottoms in each hand, her own and Selina's. Though she was surprised, she didn't mention it, instead opting on tackling her to the ground and eating her out. Hugging the inkay's legs, she brings her face in close to her pussy before pushing her tongue in.

"Oh...you've done this before~" Melissa moans sweetly. Not even stopping to reply, the gardevoir quickly licks her walls, they squeeze her tongue like it was a cock. "Oh fuck yes!" Upon hearing this command, Selina wastes no time in pulling her tongue out and gently biting an edge of her clit. Melissa squeals loudly, cumming all over her face. "That….was...amazing."

"My turn?" Selina asks hopefully, but before Melissa could answer they heard Evan scream, so of course Melissa ran right up to him.

"It was a guy…" He cries to himself.

Melissa rolls her eyes, "Dude, I just fucked another chick."

"But you're bi…."

She sighs, "When did you find out it was a guy?"

"After I came in it's ass...I saw his cock."

"Well you still enjoyed it, so don't worry! Come on let's go!" Melissa smiles, putting back on her bikini and skipping off. Surprisingly, Selina follows quickly behind her as Evan depressingly follows the girls.

 **The Really Real Bob: Thanks for reading! Well I got nothing else to say so see you later!**


End file.
